Trifluoroiodomethane (CF3I), also known as perfluoromethyliodide, trifluoromethyl iodide, or iodotrifluoromethane, is a useful compound in commercial applications, as a refrigerant or a fire suppression agent, for example. Trifluoroiodomethane is a low global warming potential molecule with almost no ozone depletion potential. Trifluoroiodomethane can replace more environmentally damaging materials.
Methods of preparing trifluoroiodomethane are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,196,236 (Mukhopadhyay et al.) discloses a catalytic process for producing trifluoroiodomethane using reactants comprising a source of iodine, at least a stoichiometric amount of oxygen, and a reactant CF3R, where R is selected from the group consisting of —COOH, —COX, —CHO, —COOR2, AND —SO2X, where R2 is alkyl group and X is a chlorine, bromine, or iodine. Hydrogen iodide, which may be produced by the reaction, can be oxidized by the at least a stoichiometric amount of oxygen, producing water and iodine for economic recycling.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,132,578 (Mukhopadhyay et al.) also discloses a catalytic, one-step process for producing trifluoroiodomethane from trifluoroacetyl chloride. However, the source of iodine, is iodine fluoride (IF). In contrast to hydrogen iodide, iodine fluoride is relatively unstable, decomposing above 0° C. to I2 and IF5. Iodine fluoride may also not be available in commercially useful quantities.
Some known methods of preparing trifluoroacetyl iodide include liquid-phase processes. Liquid-phase processes can require solvents that must be separated out and disposed of. The extra steps required for separation and disposal may make the processes less efficient.
Thus, there is a need to develop a more efficient process that may be scaled to produce commercial quantities of trifluoroiodomethane from relatively inexpensive raw materials.